Ginger
by BabyQ19
Summary: Ginger is a stray Ice Mist Leopard webkinz, with no home. But when a lady picks her up off the streets all she does is takes her to a large building- a big store- and forgets about her.Will a little Christmas magic change everything?


Chapter one

I grinned. It was the best minute of my life. I had always ridden past here in my car. I had always dreamed about standing here in this farm. But my mama always said "no dear, maybe when you're older." But she had finally given in. I didn't know what to do first. There were fluffy sheep as fluffy as clouds right in front of me. But no, I didn't want to look at them _just _yet. I looked around and spotted a big white horse staring at me from his stall. I ran over. "Hi," I whispered softly. "You like her?" asked a voice that made me jump. I spun around. There was a tall lady standing there. "Yes." I beamed. "I'm Lilly Cruikshank." Lilly opened the stall door. "Know how to ride?" She asked leading the horse out of the stall. I just stood there at first. I had never ridden a real horse before. But I was determined to ride the horse. "Well, I…" "I'll help you." Said Lilly. "I'll be right back." She ran over to a different stall and slowly led another horse over to me. "This is Bailey. Whenever I ride a horse, she's the one I ride." I grinned. "Who is this?" I asked. Lilly pointed to the white horse. "This is Kyla. She is one of the best runners. She's kind of young though." I looked at Kyla. She was pretty small compared to Bailey. "Do you want to ride her?" Lilly asked. "Of cores." I smiled. Lilly lifted me up onto Kyla's strong saddle. I grinned so big. I thought I must be dreaming. "Hold on." Said Lilly as she climbed onto Bailey's back. "Hold on to the reigns." She told me. "What are those?" I asked. "The reigns I mean." Lilly pointed to a pair of ropes. "Those." She said. "You have to hold on to those." "Because if you don't you'll fall off." I finished for her. "Yes." Lilly nodded. I grabbed onto the reigns. Lilly leaned down and whispered something in Bailey's short ear but I couldn't hear. "Let's go Kyla." She said. "Giddy-up girl!" She said and Bailey trotted off slowly. Kyla followed. When I caught up with Lilly and Bailey, (It took a minute for Kyla to get going,) Lilly said, "I told Bailey to go slow since you are a beginner." I smiled at her. "Thank you." Then Bailey sped away. And I could feel Kyla start running faster under me. "Whoa!" I giggled. I laughed almost the whole way as Kyla and Bailey chased each other though the fields. It all happened way to fast. The next thing I knew I was standing in the farm asking Lilly if we could do it together next time. "Of corse, you can. You've really improved." Said Lilly. I could feel my face blushing. "Well, really not that much." I said. Then I heard a 'honk, honk!' "That's my car. I'd better go." I ran to my car, and mama started the car. I stared out the window and saw that Lilly was waving at me. I rose up my hand and slightly waved back. I couldn't wait to come there again.

Chapter 2

But the next time I came to the farm, it wasn't there. I saw that Lilly was sitting there in the grass crying a little. "What's wrong Lilly, where is the farm?" I asked. Lilly looked up at me with red eyes. "They tore the farm down. They brought all the animals to the zoo. Including Kyla and Bailey." She sniffed. I gasped. "**All** of them?" I asked in a shaky voice. By then, I thought I was ready to cry too. "All of them." Lilly told me. I could feel a single tear already trickling down my cheek. "Oh no, you mean there's not even one left?" I whipped my eyes. "Well, I don't think so. They took all the animals in the farm away." Said Lilly. Lilly took a big, deep breath. Then she stood up. "I'd better go." She said. "Do you want me to call your mama to come pick you up?" "Nah, I'm fine." I answered. "Ok," was the last word she said before she jogged away, out of sight. For a long time I just sat there, not knowing what to do. But I wasn't ready to leave just now. I glanced over at what used to be the horse stable. I sighed. _Why did they have to take all of them? _ I thought. _And why did it have to be the 2__nd__ time I came here. I didn't even get to ride Kyla 2 times before they had to take her away! If mama would have only let me come earlier I would have at least gotten to ride her more than once! It's not fair! _I stared up at the sky, more tears welling up in my eyes. "And I'll never be able to see them ever again." I mumbled angrily. "IF THEY WERE GOING TO JUST TEAR IT APART, WHY EVEN MAKE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" My fingers clenched into fists. I didn't really mean too. But I was just couldn't help myself. That's when I thought I heard a faint, almost silent, little "neigh!" I knew I must be hearing things. "I can even hear Kyla neighing." I whispered to myself. "There it is again." I said sitting up straight as another small "neigh," filled my ears. "No." I said to myself, maybe a little to disuncurigingly. Because when I stood up and turned around, I saw a tiny brown horse resting in the grass. I gasped. Then that turned into a giggle. "Oh! They must have missed someone." I tiptoed over to the spot where I saw the horse laying down in the soft, green grass in the open meadow. The horse stood up on wobbly legs and carefully, slowly made it's way towards me. I kneeled down in the field, surprised to see that the horse was only about as tall as me, probably just a tiny bit taller. But I could see perfectly that the baby horse wasn't very strong. I smiled weakly. "Kyla the second." I said as I stroked the short, golden brown fur on the muzzle of the horse. "How would you like to be called Kyla the second, Kyla for short." The horse made a small "neigh" and rubbed her muzzle agiansed my cheek. I touched her long, shiny black, silky hair. "I guess that's a yes, Kyla." I beamed and I was sure I saw a smile cross Kyla's face. I hugged her softly and said, "I'll never let **you** go." And I meant it.


End file.
